Story of a Forbidden Friendship
by Amethyst Dove
Summary: Hiccup didn't know what to expect. Little did he know, his life was about to change forever. Basically the retelling of the Forbidden Friendship scene from the first movie


Hiccup had to get back to see the dragon. He wanted to know more about it. He made his way to where he last saw the Night Fury. Upon arriving, he slowly peeked through a gap between two rocks. No sign of the dragon. He threw the fish he had through the gap. Still no dragon. So he decided to investigate. Slowly, he made his way through the gap... and his shield got stuck. After squeezing under the shield, he tried to get it unstuck, but to no avail. It was wedged in pretty tight. Hiccup picked up the fish he threw and tried to spot the Fury. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the dragon was behind him, perched on a rock above. The dragon slowly made his way down and toward the boy. Hiccup turned around, startled, and noticed the black dragon. He offered the Night Fury the fish he was holding. Slowly the Fury crawled towards the fish in Hiccup's outstretched hand. Suddenly, the dragon growled. Confused at first, Hiccup took out the dagger that was in his belt and held it out. The dragon snarled. Hiccup dropped the offending weapon on the ground beside him. Still, the dragon motioned for him to get rid of it completely. Hiccup kicked it into the water. The Fury calmed, a rather adorable expression on its face. Hiccup held out the fish again. The now placid dragon made his way toward the boy. Hiccup noticed something unusual about the dragon. "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." Suddenly, the dragon's teeth unsheathed and snatched the fish right out of the boy's hand! "...teeth," he finished, startled and bewildered at the same time. "Toothless" crawled towards the boy again, seemingly looking for more fish. Hiccup back away. "Uh, no, no, don't. I... I don't have any more."

A loud gurgling sound came from deep inside Toothless. He suddenly regurgitated half of the fish right onto Hiccup's lap. "Uhh...?" The Night Fury looked from the confused boy to the fish as if to say 'Go on, eat it!'

Hiccup sighed and slowly took a bite out of the raw fish. "Mm." Toothless looked proud, as if saying, 'Isn't it delicious?' Hiccup offered the fish to the dragon. "Mm hm!" Toothless swallowed, if telling him to do the same. Hiccup's faced turned into one of 'Are you kidding me?!' He painfully swallowed the raw, regurgitated fish and grimaced. Toothless made some rather cute noises. Hiccup put a rather goofy smile on his face. The Fury narrowed his eyes suspiciously at first, then attempted to do the same. Hiccup looked in awe at the dragon, whose smile was a toothless version (so cute! Awwwww!). He tried to touch Toothless, who then snarled and clumsily flew to the other side of the cove.

Toothless used a milder version of his fire to warm a spot on the ground for himself. Hiccup walked over and sat a few feet away from the dragon, who didn't seem to notice him. Toothless looked at Hiccup and shuffled around, a rather bored expression of his face. Hiccup slowly scooted towards the side of the tail with the missing fin. Toothless noticed and lifted his tail up, looking at the boy. Hiccup turned around and walked away sheepishly.

At dusk, Toothless slept upside down, hanging by his tail from a tree, much like a bat (ok, adorable!). He noticed Hiccup at a distance. Hiccup was drawing something. The Fury suddenly appeared next to him. Hiccup looked up, then, not wanting to startle the dragon, looked back down at his drawing.

Toothless curiously watched the boy draw. Hiccup was drawing him! Wanting to try it out for himself, Toothless got up on his hind legs and waddled off. Hiccup looked back and heard snapping and tearing sounds. Toothless had a sapling in his mouth and was attempting to copy him. The dragon looked at Hiccup a couple times and continued drawing.

Finished, Toothless looked proudly at his handiwork. Hiccup looked at the drawing, amazed once again by the Night Fury. He took a step, and Toothless suddenly growled. Hiccup noticed he was stepping on one of the lines. He put his foot down on the line again, only to receive the same reaction from the offended dragon. Hiccup got the message and smiled.

He carefully made his way between the lines of the drawing. He suddenly found himself next to the dragon. Hiccup tried to touch Toothless, but the Fury drew back slightly, growling softly. Hiccup looked away and held his hand out, allowing the dragon to decide. Slowly, ever so slowly, Toothless pressed his snout to Hiccup' outstretched hand. Hiccup looked up, amazed. The dragon lifted his head away slowly. He then snorted and turned away from the boy.

Hiccup was left bewildered. He had made a connection with a creature that was thought to have no emotions or mercy. It was the start of something new, a forbidden friendship.


End file.
